Season 1 Episode 1: This Is Some Total Drama
Plot Chris is then shown at the Dock of Shame and is ready to meet the first eleven campers. Beth is the first to arrive and she immediately rushes over to Chris and hugs him. Before Chris can get a word in, she states that he looks much shorter in person. Chris thanks her, unsure of what to say. DJ arrives next and comments about the camp being much different than the application form. Gwen arrives and informs Chris that she did not sign up for staying at the run-down camp. Chris smugly pulls out her contract and, with a grin on his face, informs her that she did. Gwen grabs her contract from Chris and tears it up, though this proves to be ineffective, as he pulls out a copy and assures her that there are many more copied documents. Frustrated, she declares that she will not be staying on the island. Chris responds by telling her that he hopes she can swim, as her ride has just left. She then angrily calls Chris a jerk as she watches her boat drive away on the lake. Geoff arrives and greets Chris enthusiastically, using the word "man" several times in the process, much to Gwen's irritation. Lindsay arrives next and catches attention of all of the boys, then tells Chris that he looks familiar and when he points out he's the show's host, Lindsay finally seems to know who he is. Heather is the next contestant to arrive, and is immediately annoyed when she is greeted by a cheerful Beth. Duncan then joins the group and immediately starts getting confrontational. Duncan, however, doesn't seem bothered by this statement, that Heather gives him after he said that she's pretty. As Heather fumes over the conditions, Tyler arrives on water skis, but crashes into the dock and the splash soaks Heather, which she ends up complaining that it ruined her shoes. The other contestants arrive together. Sadie and Leshawna hug each other and are very happy to be there. Chris announces that the challenge is a race to find their cabins. Ezekiel and Duncan make an alliance without anyone their or so they think? Gwen, DJ, and Owen sneak and look over and they decide to make an alliance. Heather jumps in water and lands in a sharks mouth. Courtney forms alliance with Sadie. In the confessional Courtney tells that she wants to eliminate Sadie once she's in the finals. Heather jamps out the shark before she dies and she runs to the cabins. Harold, Beth, and Lindsay find a cave and Harold finds a lever and it makes the cave go down. Harold helps out Beth and starts to like her. Geoff and Bridgette make out. Lindsay runs screaming. Everyone finds the cabins. Heather wins but is equality with the rest of the people. Duncan still tries to flirt with Heather. TO BE CONTINUED... Gallery HeatherandSharks.png|Heather lands into the shark BridgeDJ,Gwen,Owen.png|Owen, DJ, and Gwen find out Duncan's new alliance TDWT-Heather-survives-the-lava-eruption-total-drama-island-26899784-1600-900.png|Heather escapes the shark crying Courtney-3-courtney-7962374-404-243.jpg|Courtney talks about betraying Sadie in the finals Ummm...........png|Duncan and Ezekiel forming alliance under the bridge Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes